witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is a poisonous plant whose humanoid-shaped roots have many magical properties. The necropolis of Fen Carn is said to have an unusually large "population" of female mandrake plants. A fresh mandrake is considered so toxic that the earth surrounding one is poisoned by the plant and that even breathing in the fumes or sprinkling the fresh juice onto a cut hand can have fatal consequences. At the very least, even if one doesn't die from it, the toxin secreted by the root causes powerful hallucinogenic effects. As such, care is taken to use a mask and gloves to pick them. Notable among mandrake's many alchemical uses is its use in the potion that maintains the longevity of sorcerers, preventing further ageing (but not restoring lost youth). Folklore Despite all the rumors regarding mandrake, many of them aren't true. Some common myths include them being powerful aphrodisiacs, screaming when plucked, and being able to curse the one who pulls them out of the ground. The latter two in particular is believed to be a side effect from breathing in the hallucinogenic toxins as, like any other plant, the mandrake lacks vocal cords. Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi entry (UK edition)}} |Sell = 3 |Buy = 15 }}The root of the mandrake plant is poisonous, but exhibits magical properties. Source * After completing the Daily Bread quest, Geralt can give any meat food to the "Elf" NPCs in and around the cave. Any Elf inside the cave at night will unlock Han and Mandrake root in return. The Elf who stays outside of the cave even at night will give entries for Honeysuckle and Bryonia instead. * Ritual Plants Notes * Abigail gives Geralt two of these with the cash reward upon completion of The Barghest Contract in Chapter I, but it does not unlock the ingredient entry. * Several are required for Hunting the Wild Hunt in Chapter IV. They can be found in the kurgans outside the hermit's hut. The Witcher: Versus Players can now pay "real world" money to buy mandrake ( ), which can be used within the game to buy alchemical items like potions, etc. Players who participate in special Versus events can also win mandrake. |Source = Grows wild Purchase |Sell = 2 |Buyh = 16 |Buy = 20 |Weight = 0 }}While this plant grows wild and is quite abundant, it can also be purchased. Merchants who sell white myrtle include: * Anezka in Lobinden * Vilmos Bartok in Flotsam * Mottle outside Vergen * Sambor in the camp followers' encampment * Myron in the Kaedweni camp * Relic peddler in the Kaedweni camp * Felicia Cori in Vergen or Loc Muinne * The Incredible Lockhart in Loc Muinne * Marcus in Loc Muinne |Type = Alchemy ingredient |Source = Plant Loot Purchase |Weight = 0 |Value = 15}}Mandrake root is an alchemy ingredient that does not grow in many places. Four plants can be found just outside the Passiflora, beneath the stairs south of its entrance. Another excellent farming point is an island east of Boatmakers' Hut. You can find seven patches there. It is needed to craft the following items: * Ancient leshen decoction * The Decoctions of the Grasses * Ekimmara decoction * Enhanced Hanged Man's Venom * Gray armor dye * Superior Tawny Owl References External links * cs:Kořen mandragory de:Alraunenwurzel es:Raíz de mandrágora fr:Mandragore it:Radice di mandragora hu:Mandragóra gyökér lt:Mandragoros šaknis pl:Mandragora ru:Корень мандрагоры pt-br:Mandrágora Category:Nigredo Category:Quebrith Category:The Witcher ingredients Category:The Witcher 2 ingredients Category:The Witcher 3 ingredients Category:Plants